


Green-eyed monster

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Jealousy, One Shot Collection, Paris (City), Revenge, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Magica and Scrooge have had a bloody feud for as long as they can remember. But when Scrooge's flame Goldie comes to town, why is the Witch of the Shadows suddenly filled with jealousy?
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: One-shots for friends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> Number 9 of my one-shots for my friends. This is for my friend Sam or as she's known online as Japananimegirl! I hope she loves her story! Enjoy yourself!
> 
> This was done by Little-Ampharos, who permitted me to use it. https://www.deviantart.com/little-ampharos

Magica Despell was several things. Domineering, frivolous, narcissistic, vain, moreover superficial. Not a singular notion in her shrewd mind wasn't atrocious. She relished in her mischievous witching abilities over obscurations. Mistress of Darkness, the Shadow Sorceress, the vilest nemesis of Scrooge McDuck! She cherished flaunting these titles any chance she got.

Everything aside, Magica believed she acknowledged all sides of herself. Thereupon came the day she discovered herself unprepared. Centuries long blood feud between Despells and McDucks wasn't anything new. That originated long before Magica or Scrooge had even hatched or cross paths the first time.

One evening roughly eighteen years ago, Magica discovered herself in a position that never occurred before. This evening the immoral sorceress was cooking up brand-new witcheries, furthermore potions—anything to assistance her quest for Scrooge's Number One Dime.

"Let's see, a pinch of deadly nightshade, three drops of sweat from a specter, two hairs of a lycan, and one pulverized vampire fang. This should all do beautifully," she fiddled with her heinous alchemy. The flask that held her potion bubbled and frothed for a few seconds. Then the purplish liquid turned black. "Perfect! Now with this baby, all I need to do is slip it into Mcduck's afternoon tea, and he'll be incapacitated! Then it will be easy peasy to take his Dime! Oh, Magica, you are so brilliant!" she laughed maniacally.

Glancing in her magic mirror, she smirked, blowing herself a kiss. "You're an exceptional dame. What duck couldn't possibly desire some of this?" gazing at her golden orbs on her sensual figure. The enamored occultist knew how sexually attractive she was, and she relished it.

Satisfied, Magica used her shadow sorcery to teleported herself within a two-mile radius of her quarry. Where she ended up surprised her. Why would she be in Paris? The City of Lights? It made no sense! Except there was no mistaking the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Or the fact everyone happened to speak French. Snarling, she decided to locate her target though she couldn't help but wonder why Scrooge would be here.

Eventually, she discovered Scrooge though it didn't look like he was treasuring hunting. It looked like he was on a date. Sitting side by side at one of those pathetic open-air cafes was a bombshell blond with bewitching light-green eyes.

The blond's attire consisted of an off-center blush pink beret with lavender and cyan striped shirt, ebony leggings, and sling-back soot-black heels. Her lengthy flaxen hair was in a French braid. In the World, the Richest Duck had traded his standard attire for a red polo shirt, sleek black trousers. He was offering the blond angel a dozen red roses, which she accepted.

Magica got as close as she could, then hid her face behind a menu. Nevertheless, she could make out the cheesy love talk the ducks were doing at the next table over.

"Scroogie, how did you know I'd even be in Paris?" cooed the blond as she threaded one of the roses into her locks.

"Even you, Goldie, couldn't resist the City of Lights on Valentine's Day. Besides, we've spent Valentine's Day together for the last 50 years all over the world's most romantic hot spots. We had yet to do Paris, so I assumed this where you desired to meet today. I mean, how much more passionate could you get?"

"I may prefer gold, Scrooge, though your right. I can't resist spending Valentine's Day with you. We continuously have some of our most satisfying ventures on the Day of Love. You remember the time we spent it in Venice, and we rode a gondola under the moonshine?" she recalled thoughtfully.

"That was after spending the day getting you to return all the historical artifacts you nicked," he reminded her.

"Well, it wouldn't be amusing otherwise, would it?" giggling as she played with her French braid.

"One of my favorite rendezvous was when we traveled to China. Dueling all over the Great Wall was a fond encounter."

"Yes, it was. Therefore how about we get on with today's date, or you worried I'll rob the Loon?"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't put it past you, Goldie. Still, let's appreciate at least lunch before we get on with the run-around."

"Of course, darling."

For some reason, Magica was starting to fume by how Scrooge and this Goldie were talking. She had never seen the Scotsman so captivated with anyone.

Why was this ridiculous twit who he wanted to spend time with? She not even that attractive! Her beauty was ten times that little tramp! Not to mention, she could cast any spell in the world! As those thoughts played in her mind, she wondered why she even cared why Scrooge loved this woman. It is not like she cared what he thought of her or if he liked her. They've sworn enemies! Consequently, why did it irritate her so much?

Throughout the day, she followed the twosome on their misadventures in Paris. This Goldie had a peculiar sense of what counted as romantic. Robbing street mimes, pole vaulting over the River Seine, racing across the rooftops. They even skated down the glass pyramid in front of the Loon, ate croissants while they went to famous fashion boutiques. Everywhere they went, it only incensed Magica more.

Wherever the couple went, she attempted casting sinister spells on them, but somehow that only made them having an even better time. With each failed attempt to ruin Scrooge's date, the jealousy grew in the green-skinned duck. By nightfall, her skin was twice as green from all the jealousy and resentment that had built up all day long. Of course, McDuck's date concluded at the Effie Tower as he and Goldie shared a kiss.

Magica ultimately couldn't take it anymore. She utilized her witchcraft to animated all the sculptures in Paris and had them attack the two. Yet they're entirely in sync and almost like they're dancing the tango they took on the animated statues. Subsequently, the stone monstrosities were finished, and the two kissed once more before saying they couldn't wait to see what their next adventure would bring. Goldie then jumped off the Tower on a hang glider, and Scrooge sighed with happiness.

On the other hand, Magica was so pissed off she smashed the potion she'd been carrying with her all day. "I HATE YOU, SCROOGE! NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU WON"T BE SMILING SO MUCH!" and she teleported away, but not before Goldie flew over her and emptied a bottle of wine all over her.

"Better luck next time, you old hag!" as she left Paris with the satisfaction she'd driven another woman wild with jealousy! How much better could Valentine's Day with Scrooge McDuck get? Love is so grand.


End file.
